No more, No less
by CardofSpades
Summary: Denmark and Romano wake up in an awkward position one morning realizing that they didn't sleep with their boyfriends that night. But what do they have to hide? huh. Lol Crack pairing, more detail inside. Has yaoi. Slight Spamano and DenNor but with more be DenmarkXRomano.
1. Chapter 1

_OK well I went on some site where they had a crack pairing generator and I somehow got RomanoXDenmark lol so now I'm just like crap man cuz I don't know how this is going to go, tell me what you think I don't do Crack pairings much. So If you can tell me if that its good or not ill try to improve._

* * *

** Nothing more, nothing less**

Sunshine poured into the semi-large room, creating a picture of its own. A dark haired Italian male snuggled closer to the warmth besides him, as a cool wave of air hit him. He hadn't slept that well in ages, he felt wonderful. Romano sighed sleepily dozing off slightly before arms circled around his waist. He stiffened, 'Dammit Spain, should have moved away when I could." he thought before the other buried his face into the Italian's hair messing it up and mutter...wait was that Danish?

Slowly he opened his eyes, wincing at the amount of white light that flooded in the room. Pale skin, well-defined in the muscle department, Nope wasn't Spain. Unless he got pale overnight and somehow lost that sun-kissed, golden-colored skin of his. Hell, even Romano knew Spain wasn't this muscular, more of a lean guy. He gazed upwards and blinked.  
Once.  
Twice.  
Hell this deserved a third blink. In the bed, his arms wrapped around Romano, spiky hair that curled somewhat from being in a weird position for too long, was the self-proclaimed "King of Northern Europe." Denmark.

"Chhiiggiii!" Romano screamed in shock after a minute or two, making the other nation fall out of the bed and on his ass, the red and black sheet fell generously to cover up the bottom half of him. Denmark groaned wincing slightly looking up at the Italian in his bed. Scratch that the Naked Italian in his bed.

"Whoa dude, what are you doing in my house...in my bed...naked." Denmark laughed but was cut short when noticing he too was also naked, and his lower back hurt. "Oh shit..."

"Oh shit is right bastard!" Romano snorted crawling out of bed to retrieve his clothes. Not caring about the annoying Dane who just sat there watching. "Do you have any modesty?" Denmark asked.

Romano ignored the question and helped the Dane up and back to his bed. "I don't care, bastard, now we both know what happened last night." Denmark nodded.  
"I think it also had something to do with alcohol because I'm getting a splitting headache. Romano muttered curses in Italian.  
"Oh geez!, Norge is gonna kill me!" Denmark started freaking out. Blue eyes getting wide.

"Hell no! We can't tell anyone, bastard!" Romano hissed "We need to never speak of this again. This means nothing! Capisci." Romano growled, the sooner he got this over with the sooner he could go home and take a nap.

"But-." Denmark tried only to get cut off by the other.

"Capisci!" Romano said again with more force this time.

"Fine, but if they find out..."

"They won't trust me, I know what I'm doing." Romano snorted

"so you've done this before?" the Dane asked a wide grin spreading across his face.

"W-what are you T-talking about, B-bastard. Of course...before Spain..." He smirked "and I usually was on top, maybe that's why your sore." Romano pulled out a water bottle and some pain killers and handed them to Denmark "Remember nothing." and with that he walked out, leaving a confused nation and his phone.

* * *

_Wow damn huh, I got nothing lol. Friend didn't approve of this pairing until I got to it XD should I make a few extra chapters or not._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 Enjoy and people from Canada, Denmark, Italy and other countries Thank you . :) I like to know it isn't just people from the US_

* * *

Denmark slept in that morning. Not giving a fuck who knocked on his door, and turning his phone off so no one could bother him.

*Buono! Tomato buono Tomato

Buono buono uu! Tomato

Aka agete midori sagete!?

toma- toma- tomato, Hn

Pasta ni wa tomato daro

Pizza ni mo tomato daro

Miwaku no akai tesoro

tomato daisuki *

Denmark bolted up into a sitting position. "What the hell is that?" he asked to no one, slightly annoyed he had gotten woken up. He groaned spotting a small red phone going off, half underneath the bed. He grabbed it and hit the send button.

"Hej..." he yawned before trudging downstairs to make some coffee.

"Hola~ Who is this?" the voice on the other end sounded familiar but different at the same time to the Dane, yet this voice held an acidity tone to it, that if the Dane wasn't half asleep might have shuttered in fear too.

"This is Denmark, and who am I speaking too?" he sipped his coffee. The line went dead. "Well fuck, that was kinda rude." Denmark threw the phone on to the couch and sat down. "Time for some TV." he thought. A nagging feeling at the back of his mind telling him something bad was going to happen.

* * *

After an hour or two there was a frantic knocking at the door. "Hej." He answered the door.

"Bastard wheres my phone." An angry Italian stood there. Glaring at the Dane who just stood there, one of his eyebrows cocked up in mock interest. "And why would you think it's here?" He smirked as Romano's frown turned into a full scale scowl.

"Because you danish bastard! I was here last night!" He hissed quietly "And, I'm pretty sure I didn't leave it at the bar."

Denmark chuckled at the others reaction. 'At least he isn't like Norge, who would have chocked me by now.'

'What are you thinking?! Norway will always be the best no matter how many times he's tried to kill you for doing something stupid.' Denmark frowned at his thoughts before shrugging 'I'm just sleep deprived.'

"Yeah it's on or near the couch, go get it." He moved out of the way for the smaller male with the fly away curl, who just walked in and went straight for the couch. "It's not here, did you lie to me, bastard."

"No, it should be there...either that or it fell through the couch cushions." Denmark leaned against the doorway frame that connected the Living room to the Kitchen, grinning widely. Watching Romano search for his lost phone.

"Thanks bastard..." Romano muttered softly frowning at his phone "Tomato bastard called." he glared at the Dane "Did you answer?"

"Yeah."

"Cazzo! Spain is an over protective bastard, and jumps to conclusions! For all you know he could be coming to snap your neck!" Romano yelled at his before cursing colorfully in his native language.

Before Denmark could make a remark,about how Romano cares about him more then he thinks, when someone else knocked on the door. Neither of the two moved. Well Denmark was about too, until the Italian grabbed his wrist and dragged him back to the living room. "Don't open the damn door unless you want to lose your head."

Denmark just nodded and the knocking continued speeding up every minute or so. "Shit."

* * *

_Lol here chapter 2 again have no idea what I was going for here.  
Cazzo- Fuck_

_Hej- Hello_

_*The delicious tomato song~ by Romano _  
_I need to start writing longer chapters_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Don't own Hetalia_

* * *

Romano cursed as the door flung open. Revealing a pissed off Spaniard with an ax. "You're SO dead Denmark!" Spain growled charging at the blond.

"Whoa man!" Denmark dodged to the side bumping into Romano who just stumbled out of the room, while Spain sliced the couch in half. "Ah my couch." He started to mourn before remembering the problem at hand "Come on Spain, can't we talk about this like men." He jumped back as the ax came towards him.

"No, you are disgusting." Spain yelled bringing down his ax creating a hole in the floor, because the Dane had jumped back once again. "How could you do that to my Lovi." Spain's green eyes darkened as he smirked. Denmark was right up against the wall, if he dared moved he would be cut. Denmark was frightened. One: He couldn't defend himself and Two: Because he couldn't think of a lie that would get him out of this situation.

"Umm..Uhh...W-Well...we didn't...w-well...sure there...uhh." He stuttered face becoming completely red as the ax's blade was pressed to neck. "Shut up, I don't want your excuses."

"Spain you bastardo!" Romano jumped on the others back making him stumble backwards, dropping the ax which nicked Romano's left arm, staining his sleeve red, before clattering to the ground. "Lovi get out of this, it has nothing to do with you." Spain growled making Romano loosen his grip on the other, despite the throbbing in his arm and fell to the ground.  
"Apparently it has something to do with me since you're trying to kill the idiota! Over me!" Romano hissed getting up and pulling out a gun, aiming it at Spain's head. Making the other stop in his tracks.

"R-Romano..." Denmark squeaked out obviously scared at how deadly the small Italian looked now. Romano just kept his cold gaze on Spain, ignoring the other completely.

"Now you listen here, bastardo," Romano's eyes hardened glaring at the Spaniard. "I'll tell you all of what happened. I found Denmark at one of the bars after a world meeting. The bartender said he tried calling the other contacts in the idiots phone, but they either didn't pick up or were with him. I had to go pick him up and bring him home."

Romano cocked the gun when he saw Spain edging towards his ax, he chuckled coldly, the smirk he wore hinting at the other that if he moved again he would pull the trigger and end his life. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Now this was starting to freak Denmark out, he knew Romano worked with the mafia, but damn, seeing Romano like this, the blood seeping through his torn sleeve added a deeper affect, scared the shit out of him more than the Spaniard with the ax. "Also slightly hot." He subconsciously thought.

"Now let me finish." Romano barked "Naturally, Denmark is not a lightweight, but after seeing his bill and how many bottles and glasses that were around him. I could tell that Half of the world could have gotten drunk with how much he drank. I had to carry (drag) him into his house and bring him upstairs to his room. He's heavy so as I tired to put him on the bed I fell backwards, which probably knocked my phone out of my pocket.

I left after that, not realizing my phone was still here." Romano scowled "So, Bastardo this was all a misunderstanding, nothing happened between me or him, so drop it and get the fuck out."

There was silence. Before Spain nodded and Romano lowered his gun. "Alright Lovi, I believe you...But your wound-"

"I'll deal with it later, nothing but a flesh wound, now get the hell out." Romano growled. The Spaniard flinched but picked up his ax and prepared to walk out. Only to stop and turn his head to face Lovino. "If your lying to me, our relationship is done."

"I know." Romano didn't turn to face the other, only looked down.

Spain left. Romano gripped his wounded arm before falling to his knees. "Dammit...you owe me one, idiota, I saved your fucking life." he rolled his bloody sleeve up, revealing an unattractive sight. The cut was longer and deeper than Romano thought. It was cut at an angle that seemed to twist around the Italian's arm.

"Stay right here. I'm used to taking care of cuts like this." Denmark ran upstairs before the Italian had the chance to even respond. So instead he just sighed leaning against the broken couch. Trying to put pressure on his never-ending bleeding cut. Denmark came back downstairs with an over-sized first-aid kit. "OK this is going to sting and hurt but it will keep your wound from becoming infected." He keeled down at the Italian's side, opening the kit and unclasping a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Romano grimaced at the burning sensation as the Dane cleaned up his wound.

"Sorry." He muttered when he saw the pained look on the Italians face. "And thanks for saving my ass, I don't think I could have handled that one on my own." he chuckled, wrapping the others arm in sterile bandages.

"Welcome, you still owe me..." Romano stayed quiet for a few minutes as Denmark worked. Studying the other. 'I should have cared less when I saw Spain about to kill him...so why did I react like that. Spain probably knows that I don't love him anymore." Romano sighed at his thoughts catching the attention of the other who had finished.

"So um...was what you said true..other then the..uhh..well." Denmark tried to finish that sentence but felt his face heating up instead.

"Most of it, the bar part yeah, everything else after that..." Romano chuckled "Right now Danish bastard, I would be glad you weren't chopped to pieces by an angry Tomato Bastard."

"Yeah I guess so." Denmark chuckled as Romano examined Denmark's handy work. "So..uhh...I doubt that you would want to go back after that so want to go help me pick out a new couch before Norge gets back and chews me out." The Dane smiled helping the Italian up, who in response to the question just shrugged. "Sure, but it's almost lunch so we'll go eat first.

"Thats fine with me." Denmark grinned going to get dressed and coming back downstairs with a small maroon button up shirt that looked like it would fit Romano.

"Here, it's better then going out with a torn up one." He said. Romano just hummed in approval changing his white shirt, with the maroon one. Denmark just smiled at him and helped fix the collar.

"OK lets go, bastardo." He stalked off quickly making sure the Blond didn't see the blush blossoming on his face. Denmark followed, feeling happier then he had all day.

* * *

_I hope this is long enough it's passed 1,000 words so I'm happy. Yes I still don't know where this is headed. Enjoy anyways._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Don't own Hetalia_

* * *

Denmark and Romano drove to 7 different furniture stores before the Dane had found the couch he wanted.

"Seems like a good couch." He smiled sitting down on one of the couch displays. Romano nodded sitting on the other end of the display so there was a cushion between them. "Its...OK, but the color looks like barf." He scowled leaning into it.

"Yeah I agree with you on that...How about black." Denmark suggested he grinned crookedly.

"Hmm...OK, it would fit the room design, more or less." Denmark nodded.

**Ring***  
**Ring***

**Ring***

Denmark fumbled for his phone before pulling it out and hitting the send button. "Hej...Oh hey Norge, you're home early...O-oh so you saw that...ah no just out shopping for a new couch...Huh...Oh with Romano...w-wait whats with tha-"

Denmark's face fell when he heard his boyfriend hang up. "Why did he do that? All I said was that I was out shopping with Romano." He turned to tell the Italian it was time to go back and he would have food there. But Romano was missing. "Huh, Roma...where'cha go?"

(Romano)

Of course I would get lost in a store like this. Everything Looks the same! He looked around, before spotting a couple of blond ladies around the corner, having a conversation about who knows what. "Ciao has anyone told you three that you are how you say...queste belle signore." He flash them a soft smile, making the shorter of the three giggle and the second tallest scoff as if to say 'Che, Italians'. The third just seemed oblivious to it, staring at her friends confused.

"Hej." The shorter one muttered shyly and the other blonds followed. After looking at them for an amount of time he saw that they didn't have the same hair colors. They ranged slightly in color, the middle one, had the same hair color of Denmark. 'I wonder where he could be." Romano thought chatting up the three.

He had found out their names were: Ailsa, the bashful one who kept blushing when Romano caught her staring at him. The second ones name was Jensine, she was gorgeous if only she didn't look like she wanted to shoot him, and the last and the one who resembled a lot like a certain Danish man he knew was, Sorina. She smiled when he spoke to her.

"Would you all like to join me for lunch?" He asked snatching Ailsa's hand and bringing it up to his lips to kiss the knuckles. Her face turned three different shades of red.

"Ja, we would love to join you." She giggled, her blush deepening when he chuckled.

"Hey, don't answer for us!" Jensine yanked her friend's hand out of the Italian man's grip.  
Sorina just laughed and agreed with Ailsa.

"Per favore signora Jensine, It would be an honor to be able to dine with you." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her, which only made her glare at him even more. "My tre-ahcckk!" He was interrupted when he was suddenly picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder. "Cazzo! Let me down." He blushed when a hand rested on his ass and Denmark shifted his weight to support a squirming Italian. "I hope Roma here hasn't disturbed any of you." He flashed them a grin.

"Not at all, he was just asking us out for lunch." Ailsa and Sorina said as the other just thanked him and proceeded to drag her friends away from the two men.

"I wonder how, and good-looking man got together with a sleazy Italian." Jensine muttered when all three of them were out of ear shot.  
The other two shrugged. "Maybe it was his charm." The shorter one of the three giggled.

"Den put me the hell down already!" Romano pounded on the others back, earning a few stares from the random people around them.

"No it took me forever to find you, then when I do I see you flirting with my people, so I'm not going to try to find you again." Denmark answered when the other calmed down and stopped hitting his back repetitively.

"Bastardo! Put-a me-a down!" Romano's accent thickened his voice filling up with anger.

"Nah." Denmark chuckled sticking out his tongue even if the other couldn't see. "Now come on, Norge is waiting and we still haven't gotten that couch!."

* * *

_OMG wow Well this was longer but I thought I'd be torturous and post the other half tomorrow or even Friday. XD Enjoyed this chapter I hope and in the next Norway makes an appearance._

_Hej-Hello_  
_Cazzo-shit_

_queste belle signore-such beautiful ladies_

_Signre-ladies_


	5. Chapter 5

**Well fuck! I love you guys too. This is a very popular story behind Tangerine kiss and Chibi Elixir. Also anyone else get a PM saying their work has been seen as a very favorite pick and would like to be chosen to be an author on another site? I laughed when I saw that. Well you're all good people and YOU CANADIANS! ARE AWESOME! so many people from different countries have looked at this. I so happy I give you another chapter. *throws confetti everywhere***

**But I'm not going to update unless I get at least 10! reviews. I'm serious people. -_-**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Norge!" Denmark greeted the calm short-haired blond who was sitting in at the kitchen table sipping coffee. "Like the new couch?" Denmark wrapped his arms around the others waist.

"Hn...I would have preferred a different color but yes, it does look nice." Norway said shrugging the Dane off. "Where's Romano..."

"Oh...uhh..he went home, something about keeping his brother away from a bastard or something like that." Denmark muttered slightly offended that Norway had shrugged him off like that. "What's the matter, babe?" He question taking the seat across from him. Not wanting to tick the Norwegian off more than he obviously was.

Norway shrugged. "Nothing, just tired from the meeting." He glanced at the grinning blond. "So are you going to tell me, how exactly how you ended up killing the couch and making a hole in the ground. Denmark stayed quiet, irritating the other man even more. "Answer me!"

"It was Spain's fault, he thought me and Romano were together, OK!" Denmark snapped losing the humor in his voice, 'great now Norway is going to think I'm cheating on him!' Denmark frowned and crossed his arms.

"Well are you?" His voice was calm, too calm. Denmark looked back at his lover, he was not in the best of mood now. "Dammit why do people always think that, First Spain, then you and I'm pretty sure those girls at the store thought something was up...well I did pick him up...BUT thats not the point!, No we are NOT together."

"I was hoping you were..." Norway said adverting his gaze. His crossed arms loosened and dropped to his sides.

"What?"

"I was hoping that you were together...because, I've found someone else." The Norwegian man repeated "I'm sorry."

Denmark was utterly shocked. "Y-you're...kidding right." He jumped up and grabbed Norway's shoulders in a tight grip making the stoic man wince. "Right!"

"Denmark you're hurting me!" The shorter man pushed the Dane off. "If you're going to do this then I'll be leaving, I'll be back later when you've calmed down to get my stuff."

"No, please Norge not again!" Denmark stumbled backwards still in a daze as the Norwegian man walked out without another word.

"Not again...He left. Hahahaha...No..I must be dreaming..yes this is all a dream..." He ran a hand through his spiky hair, grinning like an idiot. "All a bad dream...and when I wake up, I'll be back in bed, and this day never happened." He chuckled again the idiotic grin still on his face. "But first, a drink to calm my nerves." He walked over to the fridge before yanking it open and grabbing a beer. Uncapping it and chugging the substance out, before yanking open another and chugging that.

* * *

"Please...all I want is to feel numb again...like when they all broke away.." Denmark sipped another beer. Several dozen bottles scattered around him. It had only taken him a few hours to make this mess and he was running low on alcohol, he would need to get more later. "Why..." he thought again for the fourteenth time.

* * *

(Few days later)  
"Hey Romano, whats up." Prussia asked walking up to the lounging Italian who was reading a book. "Broke up with the Tomato bastard why?" Romano answered not really looking up from his book. He figured out that if their relationship was like that, then they shouldn't have one at all. It almost broke Romano's heart when he say Spain's reaction to him saying, they were through. He gave the "Kicked Puppy Look." But hey, He knew Spain was after that British man, England, and had been after him for a while. So it wouldn't hurt him much...Right? Oh whatever.

"Kesesesese...yeah he told me about that...But the awesome me wants to know if you know anything about Denmark, he hasn't picked up his phone in awhile and Norway won't talk." Prussia crossed his arms. "Hell me and England even Invited him to go drinking with us. We were standing Right there at his front door and he wouldn't answer." The albino huffed something like 'So un-awesome.'

Romano closed his book at the sound of Denmark. "The Danish bastards' not drinking...something wrong."

"Mind checking up on him for me, I have a date with Birdie and don't want to miss that." Prussia grinned at the Italian ruffling his hair while the other glared at him. "Unless you're so un-awesome that you won't."

"Shut up Albino bastard...and you're going on a date with Who?" Romano scowled pushing the others hand off and trying to fix his hair.

"Birdie...Canada..." Prussia tried to explain but only ended up making Romano more confused. "The big landmass ABOVE America." He tried again this time succeeded because Romano muttered a 'Oh the Maple Bastard, OK."

"Great so you'll check up on Denmark right, Awesome. Tell me how he's doing!" The Prussian yelled rushing off, probably to his date with the Maple bastard. Leaving Romano confused for a split second before screaming profanities. "Dammit! I didn't want to go back there!" He growled picking up his book and sitting down, only to get interrupted once again.

"Ve~ Fratello! Want to join me and Germany to-" Veneziano cheered before getting cut off by his brother rushing past him. "Keep me away from that Potato eating macho Bastard!"

"Ve~" The close eyed Italian said confused of were his brother was going.

* * *

It took Romano almost a full day to get to Denmark's place. He was hungry and irritated. That bastard better be dead or sick, if Prussia convinced me to come check on the idiota just for a damn prank I'm going to be pissed.

Romano knocked on the large oak door. No one answered. "Hey bastard it's me, open up!"  
Still no answer. Romano growled and started pounding on the door. He stopped and jiggled the door handle, Surprise, surprise it was unlocked. Romano smirked before slipping in and closing the door quietly. "Den...you home...Oi! Bastard." Romano searched through the house, each room, the Living Room, the Kitchen, Bathroom Bedroom, Basement. He even checked every guest room. "Denmark this better not be a trick." He called out again. Before stopping at the last door at the other end of the house. It lead outside. "Why would he go outside." Romano thought before opening the door. Cold wind blew in and made him shutter. It was early fall here, how could it be so cold. "Denmark..." He called outside.

Silence.

He stomped outside and began searching around the large yard, for the Dane. "Denmark!" He called again this time hearing a hushed groan.

"Den." Another groan that sounded like a 'Go away' Romano ran towards the source. "Holy shit, Bastard." He looked in shock at the wasted Dane who just laid there, unmoving, "No wonder no one had seen you in days."

Denmark tried to look up. "Norway...is that you...you came back..or am I still dreaming." Romano frowned at the Dane. "No bastard, I'm Romano, now come on, you need to get back inside." He started to pull Denmark up and drag him, when the other replied, "No..I wanna stay out here...it keeps me numb...I don't want to feel." He was more drunk then the Italian could think he was. "Come on Den." He tried to be nice, "Please come inside, it'll make you feel better...trust me."

"Really..." The blond sniffled, looking up at the Grumpy Italian. He had what Romano liked to call 'The Kicked Puppy dog Look.'

He sighed and tried dragging the Danish man again. "Yeah now come on, please?"

"OK" He stood up shakily being supported mostly by the shorter male. "Good." With that they made their way back into the house.  
"Thanks Roma..." Denmark muttered as he settled down into his bed, already looking drained and exhausted.  
"Welcome, I guess." He turned to leave. Only to have Denmark reach out and grab his wrist, stopping him.  
"Roma.."  
"Hmm.."  
"Don't go..." Denmark sighed tiredly, looking like a tired child who was afraid of the monsters that were under the bed.  
"Why...I don't really have anywhere to sleep." Romano raised an eyebrow when Denmark patted the spot right next to him on the bed. "Please.."  
Romano sighed debating if he should or not. If he didn't he would end up back on a plane doing nothing for the next half a day, or he could take the spot offered to him and when Denmark wakes up, create another awkward moment. "Ehrrh...Fine."  
Denmark just smiled and released him grip on the others wrist. Romano just slipped off him pants and shirt before sliding under the covers. "Night." The Dane wrapped his arms around the others waist burying his nose in the other hair inhaling the scent of several random spices.

"Dormi bene." Romano yawned before falling asleep. "This some how feels right." Denmark thought before following suite.

* * *

**I'm tired, and I needed to Finish this sorry if it isn't as exciting as you thought it would be but eehh...I feel bad for breaking up Denmark and Norway like that.. but Oh hey right I put some PruCan in there! ok off to bed man. See yeah!**

**Dormi bene—Sleep tight.**  
**The others you should know.**


	6. Chapter 6

This Chapter was written in Indigo **sigh** Amazing right to bad it won't show. Try to Enjoy this Chapter It took me a lot of time to do this. Sorry if it took awhile to get it up here. And thanks for the reviews.

It seems when you find a good story and you start following it or you favorite it. The updates just...Stop. Damn I hate when that happens so I'm going to try to Update quicker Ok.

* * *

Chapter 6

Days passed and Romano had yet to get Denmark out of his bed, He wouldn't eat, shower, he wouldn't even sleep. He just laid there sprawled out on his bed. 'This has got to stop.' Romano thought pushing himself up from the spot on the floor. "OK Bastard get up."

He grunted but didn't move. At least It was a response. "Get. Up. Now." Romano growled "This is your last chance."

No response. "Grr...Fine you made your choice." Romano grabbed Denmark's phone. Smashing a few buttons he called Prussia, usually he wouldn't call unless needed too, but this was important. "Hey I need help. Now would be ideal. Alright sure...Yeah I can try...OK..." Romano sighed before he clicked the END button with more force then necessary. "Den." Romano poked the moping man, Well he did say this would help. Romano snickered before heading out of the room, and coming back with a bucket of cold water. "Mathias Køhler, you have three seconds to get up or else." Denmark grunted at the Italian's threat and rolled over. Not noticing the bucket in the others hand.  
"One..."  
"Two." He positioned the bucket ever so slightly.  
"Three." Romano threw the bucket of water on Denmark, making the said man yelp and sit up.  
"What the fuck, Roma!" He growled getting out of the soaked bed. "Not cool."  
"Well it got your ass up and I got you to take some form of a shower." He smirked setting the bucket down near the bed. "Get showered and dressed, you're getting out of this house for the day."

"No I'm not, Leave me be already." Denmark growled, but Romano could see that he needed motivation. He sighed.  
"Den...Is there anyway I could get you out of this goddamn house, without you moping like a fucking Baby."

"No."  
"Well then we'll stay and you'll be cleaning this fucking place top from bottom." Romano crossed his arms, this better work. Denmark stayed silent for a minute before grunting in disapproval and stomping over to the door. "Fine, But get out. Unless you want to see me naked."

"I'm Italian! Almost all my people walk around half-naked, how different could it be with a pale-ass snowman." Romano quirked an eyebrow. "Unless you're embarrassed and I want to make sure your ass stays up and doesn't try to run away, idiota."

"No, Just wondering." Denmark turned away hiding a blush from the Italian. "Why are you even here?" Denmark asked, he had been wondering why the Italian stayed, its been at least a week.

"Because I can, you Danish bastardo!" Romano sneered at him, like someone had just slapped him. He cleared his throat. "Whatever just get dressed, we need to get you out of the house, it will get your mind off of things."

Denmark nodded before shedding his red pajamas off and trading them in for his normal attire. "Hell no, you are not wearing that while were out." Romano jumped up from the spot he was sitting at to rummage through the others closet. "Why not, it's what I usually wear?"

"No shit, huh I never noticed!" Romano grumbled sarcastically, rolling his eyes even though the other couldn't see him. But he did hear a slight chuckle. The other's laughing that's a good sign. "Then what are you going to force me into then, Roma?" His voice held a slight teasing tone.

"Something that...you don't have..." Romano tried to focus on the clothes that the other had. "What the hell! You have nothing to wear, and the shit you do have looks horrible!" Romano held up a Christmas sweater, that had three snowmen on it and said "Merry Christmas" and had tiny sowed on snowflakes. "Look at this piece of shit! Even I couldn't pull this off." He threw it. "Hey! That was a gift from Iceland." Denmark sighed moving around Romano so he could pick up the tossed shirt. "I don't care, that thing wanted to make me puke. Now...This with this, and then add...uh...this." Romano shoved the clothes into Denmark's hands "Hell it even matches that tiny hat of yours." Denmark didn't have time to say anything before he was being pushed into the master bathroom. "Put those on bastard, brush your hair, and lets going."

"Alright Roma~" Denmark snickered as the door was slammed shut and the Italian was muttering curses. He already felt sorta better, Well not as depressed. He looked at the clothes Gray washed jeans, a maroon button up shirt, with black cuff-links and some stylish shoes. 'When did I get this stuff?' Denmark thought pulling it all on and quickly brushing his hair. And placing his little hat off to the side he did look quite charming. I wonder if Romano knew this and that's why he picked it out. He grabbed his coat off the back of the door and stepped out to see Romano texting. His back facing the other. "Whatcha doing?" Denmark peered over the shorter man's shoulder. Making the other jump slightly and snap his phone close, "Nothing are you ready, bastard." He scowled. "Whats got you so happy, Bastard."

"Yes. And I don't know why? I'm excited!" Denmark turned to open the bedroom door only to see it was half way off its hinges. "Dude! What happened to my door."

"Nothing You locked yourself in here, I kicked it down now let's go." Romano grabbed the others hand and dragged him to Denmark's car. He opened the driver's side and got in. "What do you think you're doing, Roma. My car I drive."

"I'm a guest I do what I want, and I also have the keys now get in the damn car." Romano said turning the key in the ignition. Denmark patted his coat pockets, noticing that they were Key free. "Oh Fuck."

"Oh fuck is right, Bastard now get in."

Denmark grumbled before getting in the passenger's seat and buckling up. "Good."  
Romano nodded before pulling out of the drive way and hitting the gas petal, making them jerk forward .  
Woahoo!" Denmark screamed as Romano smirked, zooming down the empty road. Going at least 40mph over the speed limit. This has really lifted his spirits.

* * *

Oh My god kill me kill me now this is late as Fuck. Well here, Enjoy or don't I don't care this was a filler anyways and I love you all Kudos to Forever-Awesome94, they gave me a stunning idea. Hehe. Also I don't know anything about Denmark! or their road laws! :D Enjoy or don't you won't be hurting me.


	7. Chapter 7

This was written in Orange  
Lol I needed to do this, I just felt bad for leaving you guys alone for so long. Well I looked up Denmark's Road laws (And other fun facts hehe.) Don't know if their true or not. For all you Danes who are reading the story if I get ANYTHING wrong you have permission to virtually shoot me and then tell me to fix it with the correct information.

* * *

Chapter 7

Denmark had toned down a bit, but his stomach couldn't stop after grumbling after that. He was hungry, maybe Romano could take him to his favorite restaurant. Maybe.

Sirens went off in the distance.  
"Dammit." Romano breathed, he knew this was coming, he just didn't know when.  
"Oh shit." Denmark said out loud, breaking free from his thoughts, one thing he hated worse than hunger was the cops. Romano pulled the car over to the side of the road and sighed when the police officer pulled behind him. "Great just fucking great, well time to get this over with." he grumbled slouching in the seat.

"Roma! We take driving safely, seriously in my country! You can get huge fines for not driving the speed limits!" Denmark started freaking out as the cop got closer. "Or your license can get taken away, Is that what you want?!"  
"Idiot, I know what I'm doing!" Romano hissed at the other as the cop knocked on the window, silently demanding him to roll the window down.  
"Do you know how fast you were going, sir?" The cop asked after Romano reluctantly rolled down the window to see a dark-haired man with a mustache looking at them with an intense look on his face.

"No, may you inform me, how fast I was going, sir." Romano asked sarcastically and slightly snarky. The cop grumbled, "Sir, were you aware that you were going over 27mph over the speed limit?"

"Yes."  
"You are aware of the consequences, correct."  
"Yes."

"Can I see your license and registration."  
"I don't know Can you?" Romano asked raising his eyebrow slightly, making the cop frown. "Now you shouldn't use that tone with a cop, I can have you arrested faster than you can kiss your license goodbye."

Romano snorted a threat on the tip of his tongue, but Denmark cut in, "Romano just do what the man says, please I don't want you to lose your license, you'll end up blaming it on me."

"You know this is pathetic of you, Den, he's a fucking cop! Nothing more nothing less." Romano said in a calm voice digging out his license before glaring at the cop, "Its his car." and giving it to him.

"Lovino Vargas...Italian, eh" The cop smirked, almost amused.

"No Sir I'm Chinese." He rolled his eyes. Earning a muffled chuckle from the Dane in the seat next to him.

The cop looked slightly amused before heading back to his car, most likely to run some tests.  
Once he was gone Denmark spoke up once again. "Did you really have to do that!"

"Yes you Danish bastard, I've dealt with people like this far more times than you ever fucking will."

"Wait how many times HAVE you been pulled over, Roma?" The Dane waited for an answer as the Italian man thought it over.  
"Alot, to many I can't count them all."

"Here you are, sir, I'll let you off with this small fine, but next time I see you driving so recklessly I will confiscate your license, you hear me." The cop said handing Romano his license and the ticket. Romano's eyebrows furrowed and his frown turned into a scowl as he looked over the ticket.  
"Romano?" Denmark said slightly scared that the other hadn't said a word yet.

"Cosa diavolo è questo, cazzo! Il vostro biglietto tasse sono fottutamente ridicolo!" Romano screeched making the cop back up slightly from the car. "Non riesco a non crederci!"  
He pulled out his wallet and gave the man a wad of cash and before the others around could respond he rolled up the window and drove off, slowly this time so he didn't have to pay more than he should. "Fuck that I'ma never getting pulled over in'a this country ever again!" He snarled at Denmark who snickered. "I told you, but you didn't listen, Now where are we going?"  
"Fucking dinner that's were, I'm starved and after that I need to carb load."

He pulled off into a café and turned the car off. "Ok, when we go back you're driving."  
"Deal." Denmark smirked.

* * *

Ok next is the actually dinner and an interesting phone call dundundun! hehe. This is just here because I felt like I owed you guys something for my lateness and well...here you are. Don't worry I'm moving this thing along soon, I felt their should be more fun time between these two. Romance in next chapter! Ok I'm Italian but I don't know if this is right, I'm really rusty and it doesn't help that No one I know speaks it either, I'm stuck with English. ((The longer one I used a translator for))

*Cosa diavolo è questo, cazzo! Il vostro biglietto tasse sono fottutamente ridicolo!  
(What the fuck is this shit! Your ticket fees are fucking ridiculous!)

*Non riesco a non crederci!

(I can't fucking believe this!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hehehe. *Evil Grin***

* * *

They sat down immediately. Romano looked around at the almost fancy café/restaurant. According to Denmark this was a pretty popular place, and had great pasta. Romano interjected with a small snort before grabbing a menu. They sat near a window, watching the snow fall slowly while they waited for their drink orders.

"So anything good." Romano asked after a half a minute before he slammed the menu down in frustration.

"Can't you read? Just look." Denmark scoffed, looking at the Italian from behind his own menu. Slightly amused at the others reaction.

"No I don't read Danish, you idiot." Romano said, his sun-kissed face slightly flushing.  
Denmark blinked before cracking a grin and laughing slightly. "How did you get this far into my country without knowing how to read in different languages?" He laughed a little more when Romano's blush brightened.

"S-shut up bastard, I never needed to learn how to speak or how to read other languages because my brother was the one who went to all the meetings anyways." He sounded slightly hurt. "A-and besides...I can't learn more than one language at a time."

"I only know the basics of your language, so I'm good. When it comes to reading...other languages than my own and English..." He fell silent. Denmark cleared his throat. "Uhh sorry, so you wanted to know what it says. Right."

"Right." Denmark pushed his chair back making it drag on the loudly on the ground. Before moving over to where Romano sat and kneeled beside him. So they were almost eye level "Ok, so Prussia once said that you wouldn't eat anything that has potatoes in it, or wurst, or anything German made."

"At least the bastard got it right." Romano cracked a smile, before Denmark continued to list out what was on the menu. After reading half of it, neither noticed how close the other had gotten, nor the almost traditional proposing pose Denmark was in,

"Hm…that one, it sounds good." Romano said he finally picked one of the simpler dishes before the waitress came over, Her eyes light up when she saw them.

"Oh my, very sorry to interrupt you, I didn't know you were about too…." She giggled, before gesturing with her hands. Romano looked down at the Dane, and Denmark looked at the Italian, both flushing slightly. "I'm sorry," Denmark started standing up, "But we are not together."  
Romano just sat frozen half from the embarrassment and half from actually, maybe, slightly wanting that to be true. During that small moment Romano hadn't noticed how soft Denmark's hair looked. Or how he looked happier than he had when he was at home. OR maybe Denmark was just happier to be with him.

_No you idiot don't think like that, you're just here to help him; he might fall into a depressed stage again if he left him alone._

"Oh that's too bad; you two would have made a pretty cute couple." She pouted before pulling out her notepad. "May I take your order, Sir?" She smiled.

"Yes Romano here would like to have-"

**Buzz**  
**Buzz**  
**Buzz**  
Romano pulled out his phone and went pale at the caller I.D.

"Ha, Sorry Den I have to take this." The Italian didn't wait for the others response before he bolted out of his seat and into the bathroom. He answered his phone.

"What do you want? You bastard."

"Hey Romano, I didn't know you and Denny were on a date!"

"We Aren't!" He hissed.

"Aw Well anyways I want to congratulate you, Me and Birdie, and Feli-chan came by to see how Denmark was doing only to see that you and him are sitting in on a date. Kesesesese."

Romano pause. Prussia knew about this, and his bird and his brother!. "Mio dio my day just got better, thanks for stalking us."

"Aha! So you do admit that was a date."  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yeess~"  
"No you goddamn albino bastard, go suck potatoes if you aren't going to say anything fucking important!"

There was some fussing at the end of the line. "Ve~! Fratello! You never told me, you and Den-Den where on a date."

"WE ARE NOT ON A DATE!" Romano yelled through the phone, face turning slightly pink. Before hearing his brother start to sniffle.  
"I-I'm sorry Fratello, I just thought….You would like to know, that Big Brother Spain was looking for you today, he said, Ve he wanted to apologize."

Romano froze. "R-really? The tomato bastard was….looking….for me to….say he was fucking sorry." He could have almost busted out laughing. Before Denmark entered . "Hey anything wrong here." He looked slightly worried.

"I Have to go, Feli, Tell that Potato bastard to stay the hell away from you!" He snapped his phone shut before turning to walk out. Denmark followed him a few steps behind. They sat down in awkward silence. Romano glaring outside, while Denmark just sat there, slightly concerned about the Italian man before him.

"So do you want to talk about it." He tried his luck when their food came. He shook his head no and went back to poking the salmon on his plate. "I didn't know a place like this would even serve stuff like this." The Italian muttered before shoving a forkful into his mouth.

"Oh well its people seem to like it and I think its pretty good, so why not." Denmark grinned sipping his drink, he had finished his dinner a while ago, so now he was just enjoying the view in front of him.

"Hehe. Well I'm not going to deny that, Romano looks pretty cute right now." He thought as Romano wiped up the remaining sauce with the piece of the bread. "And it looks like Romano was enjoying himself."

"Want dessert?" He asked before Romano looked at his phone and sighed. "Can we take it to go, I need to get back before my bastard of a boss starts flipping his shit."

"Of course."  
They left after getting their desert, Denmark drove Romano down to the airport only to find out his flight got delayed.

* * *

"So do you really think you can make some salsa for me to have." Denmark asked munching down on the pastries he had brought. "With homemade tortilla chips?"

Romano snorted. "Of course but only if you can get me some of those, little liquor filled chocolates."

"Dude, you can get them anywhere!" The Dane laughed.

"I know that you bastard! But its the thought that counts, you get me chocolates, and I'll make you salsa, a fair trade, I believe." Denmark pretend to ponder.  
"Yeah I guess it is." He took a bite of the sweet. As Romano cracked a small smile. His heart fluttered at the sight. Denmark felt himself leaning closer, and if he wasn't mistaken so was Romano. Their eyes fluttered shut. He could feel the others breath. Their lips seconds from brushing against each other.

"Flight 142 is now boarding." The PDA announced.

"Flight 142 to Italy is now boarding." It repeated.

Their eyes flew open and they jerked back from each other, faces flushing a bright red.  
"S-sorry." Romano stuttered.

Denmark coughed nervously. "It's fine...but you got a flight to catch."

"Oh, yeah,um...yeah. So I'll be back when I can. S-see you later." Romano blushed darkened before he walked off.

Denmark sighed tiredly. "You so screwed that up, man." He told himself. "Great just great."  
He felt a vibration in his pocket. He opened it.  
A text from Finland.

_Hey are you coming to dinner tomorrow, Su wants to make sure._  
_Norway already bailed._

_Sent at 9:47 PM, Sunday_

Denmark snorted before confirming with a yes.

Seems like something to do since the next World Meeting isn't until Tuesday, and in...oh yeah Norway.  
He sighed. "I need some beer." He said out loud before getting up and leaving. The next two days are going to be very long.

* * *

** Eeaaakkk What am I thinking! I won't be updating for a while. I'm serious. Hehe. Ok I need some help. And I think I need to reread this chapter and update whatever all the crappyness I made Denmark into T^T I'm sorry if I screwed something up. I'm not in the right mind, I'm really sick so I can't really process much at the same time.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
I must thank **Forever-Awesome94** they helped me with the Danish Translation.

Now all I need is a person ho can translate Norwegian for me and I'd be good to go, oh and help me on my Italian and Spanish...well hell might as well get the whole damn world next to me as ask.

* * *

"Ve~ Fratello" Italy giggled skipping towards his red-headed brother. Germany in tow.  
"What, idiota, I'm busy if you haven't noticed." Romano grumbled as he flipped the page of the sketch book back to a bowl of tomatoes he was drawing before he got ahh...distracted. This was the week of the World Meeting and the WHOLE world was attending, England's brothers, the Micro-nations. Everyone. That even included the one person that was his distraction.  
"Fratello, me and Germany are going to lunch, want to come with?" Italy asked a small 've' escaping. He was once again smiling, even though he had done nothing but sleep the whole half of the meeting.

"No." The older brother answered bluntly. Hoping that his brother wouldn't push it. He didn't.

"Alright, Come on Germany I know an amazing place that sells pasta and wurst." Italy grabbed Germany's hand before skipping off the German grumbling something about not liking his hand being held while they walked out, again leaving the older Italian alone.

_"Great." __Romano thought flipping back to the page he was on before. He had been sketching Denmark, after the almost-kiss at the airport. Romano couldn't stop thinking about the tall Nordic nation. He started doodling a cartoonish mustache on his sketch of him a small smile creeping upon his face. ____"Heh, he would look sorta good with a mustache."_

_"Hey Romano!" Romano jumped up and hugged his sketch pad close to him. Denmark stood in beside him smiling. "What the ever-loving fuck do you want, you Danish bastard!?" He hissed at the taller man._

"Whoa Roma, don't be mad I just wanted to ask you if you would like to go get lunch with me?" He asked, a goofy grin slapped on his face.

_"Eh..urg...Fuck, fine." Romano stood up and stomped out of the room but not before grabbing the Dane's hand._

_ Denmark chuckled at the others reaction. "____So adorable." __"Wait a minute Romano. I have to go tell Finny just in case, you just wait here."_

"Che, whatever Bastard just hurry up." The Italian detached his hand from the others before watching him run back inside.

* * *

_"Hallo, Denmark." Finland smiled at the other as he approached. Sweden was off somewhere with Peter—Err...Sealand.  
"Hej, Finny I want you to know, that I'm going to have lunch with Romano, so if I'm not back by the time the second part of the meeting starts, I want you to take notes for me, can you do that?" Denmark asked the smaller blond whose face lite up like a Christmas tree._

"Denny, I'm so happy for you, sure, you just have fun on your...lunch." He shooed the Dane to the door only to have him bump into Norway.  
They hadn't spoken since that night, hell who were they kidding they hadn't even looked each others ways!  
"Hello, Norway." He greeted his ex-lover. Hands stuffed in his pockets. An awkward silence surrounded them until Norway spoke.

_"Hello to you also Denmark, I see you are in a chipper mood then usual." Norway nodded._

_"No thanks to you." He hadn't meant for so much venom to be spat out in that sentence But oh well. Norway glared._

"Oh and whats that suppose to mean?" He asked, his fingers twitching.

_Denmark scoffed. "You know Exactly what that fucking means."_

"You know you act like a child sometimes Denmark." Norway crossed his arms still glaring up at the other who was gritting his teeth wanting to just yell at the poker faced man.

"Hvorfor er du så irriterende!?" He yelled at the other, slipping into his native tongue. Opps. He tensed up trying his hardest to restrain himself from punch the other and to speak English. "I can't fucking believe I took that shit from you all those years!"

"Denmark now lets don-" Finland tried to step in only to have Denmark turn to glare at him.  
"Shut the Hell up Finland! This doesn't concern you at ALL!" He hissed at the other blond who took at step back from the other. His focus back on Norway. He was so pissed at the moment, HE acts like a child, well at least he didn't act like there was a motherfucking ten-foot pole up his ass all the time!

"I'm annoying really Denmark, after all these years I'M the annoying one." Norway sighed exasperated. "If anything YOU'RE the annoying one."

Denmark was seething. He couldn't believe this...his Ex...was calling him a child and annoying. "How In hell did I put up with you!" Denmark laughed bitterly. "Ligemeget." He pushed past the other. He didn't get far before he heard Norway scoff and mutter something about Denmark being an ass." That was the straw that broke the camels back. He turned around and punched Norway in the face, blood flowed freely from his nose as he fell to the ground one hand coming up to his face. "You Goddamn asshole! Next time say your shit to my face!" He went to punch him again only to feel a hand on his shoulder.  
"Mathias is he really fucking worth it?" Romano asked spinning the other around to face him. His voice was quiet but still stung him for some reason. Denmark bowed his head and sighed, Romano was right Norway wasn't worth trying to hurt or potentially kill.

"And you," Romano glared at Norway who was being aided by Romania. "Shut your god damn pansy-shitting mouth, another fucking insult from it and I will be the next to deliver a punch and it sure as hell won't be with my goddamn fist."

_"Cazzo..." The Italian breathed rubbing his temples with his index fingers. "I'm surrounded by fucking idiots." He sighed before taking Denmark's hand in his own and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "It's fine come on, let's go for Lunch." Denmark nodded, all the fight was drained out of him, he let his temper get the best of him. And he was spacing out. Denmark blinked in surprise when Romano pulled him down by his tie and kissed both of his cheeks. "If it makes you feel any better...I..uh..Mi piaci." He said face turning a dark shade of red. Denmark was confused. _

_"Wait what does that mean?" he asked as Romano dragged him off and out of the meeting room._

"It means nothing." The Italian muttered face still flushed.

* * *

OK well...I had something different going for this chapter then...THIS happened. God what am I doing.  
OK here are your translations. Reviews are appreciated they make the author very happy.

Fratello—Brother ((if u are a Hetalia fan you sure know this!))

_Hvorfor er du så irriterende!?- Why are you so annoying!?_

_Ligemeget-Nevermind ((I used this on if that was OK))_

_Cazzo- shit_

_Mi piaci- I like you_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

_WHY! DO! I! SHIP! THIS! I don't really know._

_Where did I leave off?_

_Uhh...Umm...oh yeah!_

* * *

"I just don't see why, he usually doesn't do that, I mean he doesn't. Damn I'm not making any sense am I?" Denmark sighed. They had retreated to a small coffee shop a couple blocks away from the building the meeting was being held in. The Dane had started to feel a bit guilty for punching his ex. Romano shrugged watching the blond swirl his coffee in the cup. "Danish Bastard." Denmark looked at the Italian, hopping for some advice. "Just don't get too worked up on this. If anything the asshole deserved it."

He smiled "Yeah, I guess I shouldn't." He glanced outside. "Wanna go back?"

"No." Neither did he. He didn't want to go face Norway or anyone back there.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Den asked he couldn't just sit here, all day even if it is nice. With the mouthwatering scent of the coffee cakes and muffins with the sweet aroma of coffee itself.  
"Alright." he muttered picking up his coffee cup and taking a sip of it.

:o)(o::o)(o:

He didn't know how this happened. Denmark's hand in his. He had complained his hands were cold, (Because the meeting was being held in America during winter.) Denmark had just laughed and told him, he should have brought a pair. Which he responded with a small snort and shiver before feeling Denmark's gloved hand slip into his. Romano blushed but didn't pull away.

They continued walking around in the frozen over park, talking about trivial things, stupid things, Romano spoke of Farming and tomatoes while Denmark talked about marketing and selling cute dolls Finland had created. Romano laughed when Denmark told a story about Sealand when he got stuck under the porch for three days and Romano told him of how he and Feliciano were chased through Switzerland's land because Italy wanted to see Germany and Romano wanted to stop him.

They stopped when Denmark pointed out the Pet store. "Oh come on Roma just think of all the cuties that are in there!" Denmark cooed pulling Romano into the store. "Aww...just look at it ain't they cute." He rushed over to where the Hamsters were crawling all over the place.  
"Che...maybe." the shorter male looked into the glass cage next to it before smirking. "Den that one looks sorta like you." He pointed to a large yellowish fluff ball with spiky puffed up fur that turned to the side, in a way it looked like Denmark's own hair style.  
Denmark laughed loudly getting strange looks throughout the store, "And this one looks like you." He pointed to the grumpy looking, white and chestnut spotted hamster with a tuff of fur that looked like a curl.

"It sorta does, doesn't it Danish Bastard." Romano looked at the other glass cages. "Pfftt hahaha. That one looks like Prussia!" He gestured to the albino hamster that looked as if he was laughing at another one who had fallen down. "Oh Geez Romano you're right! All it needs now is a baby chick." Denmark laughed.  
"Hello sirs may I help you today?" An Employee stood a respectful distance from them; He had blond hair that was spiked up in the front. "Hm, no just loo-"

"Hey can you show use where the puppies are?" Denmark cut him off, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I'm sorry, sir, This particular store doesn't sell puppies." He explained slightly put off by the Dane's childish excitement.

"Oh...Ok than...Can you tell me where I can get a dog?" Denmark kept pressing matters when the employee kept telling him he didn't. "Fine, I don't know where you can buy a dog, but try the pound, they allow people to adopt." He took out a pen and paper and wrote down an address "Here." He sighed.

"Thanks! Come on Roma we have doggies to look at." He raced out of the store dragging a reluctant Italian with him.

:o)(o::o)(o:

"Why the hell did you get him?" Romano asked Denmark who was petting his new dog. It was a mix of a Rottweiler and a Doberman. Middle aged.  
"Cuz he's adorable." Denmark cooed scratching the back of the dog's ear. "What we going to name him?" They were in the park both of them sitting on the bench.

"You can name him; I'm not in on this." Romano glared at the dog. It was kinda stupid that he'd get a dog.  
"Come on Romano, Please he needs a name." Romano sighed scooting closer to pet the dog himself.  
"God dammit, I don't know Hugo."

"Haha, You named him." The dog barked licking the Italian's hand. He recoiled "Gross."

"Roma~ He likes you. Don'tcha boy, huh. Yes you do. Yes you do. Daddy loves you also, yeah Daddy Denmark loves you~" He nuzzled him.  
"Mio Dio You treat the dog as if it's one of your own children." Romano laughed petting him. "How the hell are you going to get him to your place?"

"Pfft Easy-Peasy I get my private jet to come and pick me and Hugo up." Denmark hugged Hugo who licked his face. "You can come too, if you want." He offered chuckling at Hugo who was pawing at Romano's pants leg whining. "I can't believe you kept the name either, that was a joke." He muttered ignoring the statement.

"But it fits him!" Denmark stopped nuzzling the dog and leaned in close to the smaller male. "You smell like tomatoes, and basil." He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Feeling at peace.  
"And you smell like dog." Romano scoffed but did nothing to push him away.  
"Hey."

"Hm…."

"Remember what you said to me….in the board room?" Denmark yawned but smiled a little bit. He could still see Romano's blushing face when h had dragged him out. 'So cute.'

"Yeah? What about it?" Romano shifted not sure how to sit with the other leaning on him.

"Eh, just wondering what it meant is all." Den cracked open one eye. "So...What does it mean?"  
Romano grunted "It means, 'I like you.' He flushed, "But if you don't like me like that I totally understand, and we can just be friends." Dammit he was mumbling again.

"Roma." The blond poked him in the side making him yelp. "Its fine, cuz I like you too."

"Well I like like you, wait what kind of like are we talking about here?" Romano asked pushing the taller man into a sitting position.  
"I don't know I'm not a love guru." Denmark chuckled.  
"So bastard, if I did this." He leaned up and pecked the others check, "you wouldn't mind?" A smirk wiggled its way on Denmark's face. "Nope but I would like it better if you'd this."  
He pressed their foreheads together before. He slowly connected their lips together into a chaste, sweet kiss." Romano's breath hitched, closing his eyes he kissed back. He should have kissed this big buffoon sooner. They pulled apart when Hugo jumped in between them.

"Aww do you want some sugar, too." Denmark laughed at Hugo's antics.

"Denmark if you kiss that damn dog, I will not kiss you again." Romano looked horrified as the Danish man brought the dogs snout to kiss it. "Ah, but Roma~ He needs some love too." He complained before just settling for petting him.  
"Goddammit Denmark, just don't kiss the dog, its bad enough he already slobbers." Romano complained.

"Don't worry sweetums Mommy's just jealous." Denmark whispered loudly enough for Romano to hear him.  
"First of all, what did you just call me, and second I am not jealous!" Romano hissed, weakly punching Denmark in the arm. He pouted. "But if were together now, and I'm the Daddy, and Hugo's my son, dog, baby, then you're the mommy, It makes perfect sense."

Romano spluttered turning bright red. "I am NOT going to be a MOTHER!" he jumped up from his spot. "Oh shit, Hugo, mommy's mad." He scooped the dog up before running. "Oh Hell no, get back here, you idiota!" He screamed before chasing after them.

"NA!" Denmark laughed.

* * *

_Damn it all. I wrote this in my automotive class…it's filled with guys. Hehe. Don't kill me just yet; I can't remember where this is going anymore. Yes Den just adopted a dog named Hugo, deal with it!_


	11. Final Chapter

**Chapter 11**

**I am not proud of this chapter mostly because I really had this written way before, and I don't write smut, so I'm not proud at all. Here and I will be making another DenRoma story. The next one with more care and a actually story line.**

* * *

After awhile everyone got used to the fact that the bad mouthing Italian was dating the self proclaimed King of Northern Europe and they were truly in love. Spain who was now dating England still gave Denmark death threats about he better not hurt Romano or else. Norway made amends with Denmark. And everything went sorta back to normal.

"Dammit Mathias get your dog out of the kitchen." Romano called out trying to push Hugo out with his foot and failing terribly because the dog kept coming back and jumping up on Romano. He was doing the dishes from dinner and Denmark was somewhere doing something.  
"Dog, go away." He scoffed when the dog went running. "Geez was that all it took to—ahhg." Romano dropped the cup back into the sink when he was lifted up by his waist, "Fuck Den put me down."  
"But your so cute in my arms Lovino~" Denmark cooed.

"And I told you that the dog is not allowed in the kitchen." Romano wiggled so that his toes touched the floor. Only to have Denmark run his hand over the skin that was revealed when it was pushed up "pfftahahaah...stop I'm ticklish." he snorted lightly and wiggled a little more.

Denmark released the other, "Lovino Lovino, Lovi, Now that I know that I need to use it to my advantage." he ran his fingers over the others sides making him stifle a giggle. "S-stop."

"Lovi~ Come on met me hear a laugh." He turned the other around so he could tickle Romano's stomach.

"NO Pfftt! Mathias s-stop." He giggled hitting the other weakly. "Dammit Den stopit!." Denmark put his hands up in defense when Romano held up a spatula. "Woah Woah Stay calm didn't mean nothing by it."

"D-Don't tickle me again or so help me..." Romano couldn't finish his sentence because he busted out laughing.

Denmark stared in amusement as his lover laughed himself into a curled position on the floor. This was very amusing. "Lovino? Are you having fun down there?" He asked when the Italian calmed down enough to sit up.  
"Maybe." Romano kicked the other down, "That may be payback." He chuckled.

Denmark laughed sitting up. "This is why I love you." He kissed the Italian's nose before getting up and pulling Romano up with him.  
"So...picnic?" Denmark asked hugging him tightly.  
"We just ate." Romano rolled his eyes. "And It's like...9 o' clock PM."  
"But I'm still hungry.." Denmark pouted poking Romano's slightly chubby cheeks.  
Romano scoffed "Make your own food then, I already made dinner."

"OK I got it, you go pick a movie and I will make hot chocolate." Romano sighed defeated "Fine, but it better be good hot chocolate." He kissed Denmark on the cheek before moving to the living room.

"Well it better be a good movie." Denmark laughed from the kitchen making Romano smile.  
This was a pretty good start of a amazing relationship and like hell was he going to let this relationship go.

* * *

**The end Enjoy it? I sure as hell kinda did. Again, I'll be making another story of them, but it will be better trust me, with an actually story plot. And actually seriousness. Something you usually don't see from me. And some smut. None graphic smut. But... smut.**


End file.
